1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture and assembly of electronic apparatuses has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of electronic apparatuses yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is mounting of devices in an electronic apparatus. An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower, server, and the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
Typically, such storage devices are accommodated in a bracket of a computer case. A typical storage device has numerous sets of mounting holes defined in each side thereof partially for purpose of adaptation for different mounting positions. However, the predefined mounting holes are not yet enough in some special instances, so another storage device having different size has to be introduced. In other words, the typical computer case can not accommodate storage devices of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,159 teaches one aforementioned typical mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes a slide rail for mounting internal devices inside a computer case. The slide rail includes a biased mounting post which mates with matching mounting holes on opposite sides of the internal device. As the internal device is slid inside the computer case, the biased mounting posts protrude into the mounting holes of the internal device to reversibly affix the internal device to the computer case. However, the mounting apparatus can not accommodate internal devices of different sizes. Furthermore, the internal device together with the slide rail has to be withdrawn from the computer case when it is desired to change the mounting positions of the internal device.